Mobile device screens are increasingly being used as interfaces for touch events. Complex or multi-touch events are often utilized for drawing images, moving objects, scrolling through items, etc. A series of sampled touch events can be utilized to render image movements on the device screen, but there are a number of challenges associated with the processing of touch events to produce smooth, accurate, and seemingly continuous movements.